WISH
by andreakayy
Summary: So what the hell was Mulder's third wish in JE SOUHAITE? I'm sure that we would all like to know. MSR! Rated as A STRONG 'T'. R&R XD


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-files. But I do own seasons 1-9 & the movie.  
So what the hell did Mulder wish for? I'm sure that we would all like to know.  
PLEEEEEEEEASE, REVIEW.**

WISH  
The two, partners, best friends, secret-lovers tapped their bottles together and both took a sip of beer.

"I don't know if you noticed," Mulder started. "But, um, I never made the world a happier place."

"Well, I'm fairly happy. That's something." They both smiled at each other. Her being happy meant the world to Mulder. "So what was your final wish anyways?" Mulder looked at her for a long moment, taking in all of her beauty. He smiled happily and took another drink of his beer. "What was it?"

"Scully," Mulder laughed. "I recall there being a rule where if you tell someone what you wish it would never come true."

"Mulder," Scully playfully pushed him. "I don't think that exactly applies to genies. Don't you just wish it and it happens?"

"Is Dana Katherine Scully saying that she believes in genies?"

"I don't!" She blushed.

"Well, if you must know," Mulder said, getting up and grabbing a blanket, "I'll give you a hint."

"Fine. But it can't be vague."

"Okay, it won't be vague." Mulder pulled the blanket over him and Scully as he sat back down. She shifted herself next to him to make herself more comfortable. She was now curled up next to him. His hand rested on her knee. "It had to do with us."

"Aw, come on, Mulder" Scully whined, all though her heart soared when he used the two letter word, 'us', "don't try to tell me that's not vague."

"Okay, fine. It was good not bad." Scully sighed.

"Work related or not?"

"Definitely not," Scully rested her head on her partners shoulder as she interlocked her fingers with his.

As the tape continued so did the conversation. They talked about everything. They made fun of each other and the stupid moments they had together. As they laughed, Scully straddled Mulder's hips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I did not just want to play house, Mulder!" She spoke loudly, laughing in the same rhythm as Mulder. "I could smell an X-file from a mile away!" She proudly declared, and pressed her forehead to his. Mulder's hand moved from her hips to cup her cheeks, which were flushed from laughter. Mulder stroked his partner's face and his right hand flew to her short red hair, stoking that as well. "He had good times, Mulder," She whispered.

"7 years," He told her, kissing the corners of her lips. At that moment her imagined up a huge number close to how many times they've been in his apartment together, how many times they just hung out, how many times their lips met, how many times they slept in each other's arms, and how many times they had made love. "You know," Mulder said, pulling his head back from the kiss. "I saw this movie so many times. I don't care about the ending." Mulder forced her lips to his and she willingly went, loving every second of it.

Her hands went from his neck, to his face, and to his chest, feeling every inch of his torso, loving him.

"Bed," she asked, breathless. Mulder scooped her up and took her to the bed, placing her gently on it. Scully had a thing where she never wanted to make love on the couch. She explained to Mulder that the whole Eddie Van Blundht (with the silent 'H') ordeal freaked her out.

There, Mulder's lips met hers again, in a slow passionate kiss. Mulder fingered the bottom on her shirt, pulled it over Scully head, and through it to the side. She did the same to him, and both shirts lay in a pile. Mulder took her wrists and bound them above her head. He began to trace kisses all the way from her jaw line to her navel. Scully squirmed under him, moaning subtle moans. His fingers found the small zipper at the side of her black pants and pulled them down past her little feet. Mulder's hand slowly went from her knee and traced a path along the inside of her thigh, going up. He gently touched her through the thin material. Scully moaned, desiring being echoed in her voice. She undid his pants and pulled them down. Mulder was pressed up against the head board in his boxers, and Scully straddled him like she did on the couch. Only this time she rocked her hips against him, feeling his hardened member. Mulder let out a loud groan in pleasure at the movement she made against him. His hand flew from the small of her back to the white bra clasp. He fiddled with it for a moment before the lacy cups that encased her breasts fell in between them. Their moist lips met in a heated kiss.

--  
The next day the work alarm went off for Mulder. It interrupted the silence in the dark room and caused the larger figure to snake his hand out of the covers and bang on the top of the source of the noise. His grip gently tightened on the woman next to him. She awoke, groaning.

"Mulder," She yawned. "Will you please tell me what you wished for?" Mulder mentally debated whether or not to tell Scully. He cupped her cheek, giving in to his sub conscious.

"I wished," He stroked her smooth skin. Her tired eyes, fixated on his as his lips slowly moved, "that you and our genie would be happy, that you would find happiness over all, and that you would find happiness despite everything that has happened. I said that I didn't want to affect anyone in a negative way, yadda... yadda... yadda." Scully smiled one of her genuine smiles and pressed a soft kiss to Mulder's lips.

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well," Mulder once again had a mental debate with his sub conscious. "I wished that you would be happy with me if it was truly what your heart wanted."

The tears that lined Scully's blue eyes flooded out. Her heart fluttered knowing that he wished to benefit her. She loved knowing that he wanted to be with her. She already knew, but still did this made her happy.

"Scully," He said, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I don't imagine that I have to tell you this, but," She kissed his lips again, firmly.

"Shh," She whispered against him. "I know. I love you too."

--  
Scully sat on the kitchen counter in her periwinkle suit she kept at Mulder's. Her feet dangled off the side, far away from touching the ground. She sipped her coffee.

"Hey," Mulder said in a cheery tone, reaching for the cup of coffee Scully had prepared for him. Like her, he was ready for work. The smile plastered across his face formed into a frown when he saw the look on Scully's face. She was looking a little pale. Her small hand grasped her stomach. "Are you alright?" Mulder walked over to Scully, concerned, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I," She couldn't speak. She felt the coffee and bagel she just consumed rise in her stomach.

"Is it your stomach?" She gave a slight nod, indicating that yes, it was her stomach. Mulder helped Scully stand up. She was being all shaky; he helped her balance. Mulder slowly escorted her to the bathroom, his arm wrapped around her. Scully knelt down at the toilet and relieved herself. Mulder held back her hair and tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. Once she finished Mulder let her brush her teeth as he stood behind her. "I'm going to call Skinner. You can't go in."

"Yes, I can." Scully uttered to him. "It was like this yesterday. I'll be fine. It doesn't last that long."

"This has been happening to you?" Mulder asked, shocked. His hands were one her hips s she brushed her teeth.

"Not long," She answered when she finished.

"Scully, please, if this continues please go see your doctor." She nodded.

--  
"Feeling okay?" Mulder asked as they sat down at the diner for lunch.

"Perfect. I feel fine now."

"You're happy, Scully?" She beamed a smile at him, not knowing where this question was coming from.

"Yes, I am, Mulder. Why?"

"Then my wish came true," he beamed an even brighter smile at him.

"And I'm happy with you," She grabbed his hand.

**--  
Fin.**

**-A**

**PS. Please Review.  
61 days til the movie!**


End file.
